Annie Fox
Main Zootopia character of and belongs to @TheWarriorDogs]] This is the 24 year old female fox, Annie Fox. Here you will know everything about that character Personal data: Name: Annabelle Fox Nickname: Annie, Ann', Anne, Anita, Sly fox, thief Age: 24 years old Gender: female Breed: Red fox Status: single Sexual orientation: straight voice: Jennifer Lopez Occupation: works as a office clerk and undercover agent for the ZPD Interested in: Nick Wilde, in ZPD, in under covering Likes: helping others, Nick Wilde, the ZPD, her work, her family and friends Dislikes: to be bullied by others because of her breed, gross things Crush: Nick Wilde fav colour: purple fav food: ''' sushi ' '''Home:' Zootopia, Tundratown Affiliations: Police department, Judy Hopps Relatives: Nick, Judy, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, Cassandra White Allies: Judy, Nick Enemies: Nicole Fang Abilities: speed, sly , convince other animals rapidly, Alignment: Good Annie Fox belongs ONLY to @TheWarriorDogs ( http://thewarriordogs.deviantart.com/) Personality Annie Fox is a kind, helpful, respectful, easy-going, sassy, very good in convincing others, very feminine, also hard-working and a really good listener. Appearance [[General:]] Annie Fox is a red/orange flamed coloured female fox with dark brown ears, paws, tip tail a beige chest, cheeks, belly and light blue eyes. She also has a short fringe, and two birthmarks, one next to her eye and the other one on her lip. [[Attire:]] Annie always wears feminine outfits. Her always outfit is a formal suit with skirt a golden chain around her waist and a purple short scarf. Relationship & Friends Mother: Tania Fox Father: Auden Fox Siblings: N/A friends: Judy and Nick Familiar members: Cousin: Vanessa"Vany" Fox boyfriend/girlfriend: N/A Occupation in Stories Annie Fox appears in several stories. In Zootopia 2, Zootopia University( Z.U), Zootopia Academy and Zootopia Revange. ( all stories are written and drawn by @TheWarriorDogs) Backstory Annie was born in the same town as Nick. She was only 8/9 years younger then Nick. After she became 4 years old, her mother got very sick. Annie's parents didn't have a lot of money to buy medicine for her mother. Her father worked the whole day, and always saw her family on weekends or at night. So, Annie decided to earn money to save her mother. She wanted to join the junior girl scouts, cause she heard that they sell sweets and get money for it. So, she tried but the girl scouts didn't want to have a predator as a junior scout. Annie decided to sell sweets on her own. She made her own junior girl scout uniform and tool the sweets from the official junior girl scouts storage. She sold a lot of sweets, and while doing this she met Nick Wilde, doing the same. He wanted to show the junior boy scouts, that he is able to sell sweets. Sadly, that Annie convinced every costumer to buy her sweets. And so after she earn enough money to buy the medicine, died her mother. Annie felt very sick after her mother died, after selling so much sweets. After that her father got a new job in Tundra Town and they had to travel to that town and live there. Annie's live wasn't getting better, after she started living in Tundra Town. She went to school, and nobody wanted to talk to her. Preys bullied her or ran away, predators didn't notice her. Even a female fox like her, called Briar was very mean to her, 'cause she never wears the coolest outfits and that she is a shame for foxes. After the time past she graduated and started applying to get an apprenticeship. She likes to work in an office, and being organized. Anyone wanted to have her, but finally she find a place where she could make her apprenticeship After that, she heard that Zootopia was a place where everyone could be anything, so she decided to travel there and find a job. After she arrived, anything turns out how she wanted that. Best phrases "it's time for a new beginning", "I learned not to show my weaknesses in front of my enemies" School information Graduation: High School ( in Tundra Town) After her apprenticeship she went to the Academy in Tundra Town for 3 years and moved then to Zootopia. After the Gazelle Case she had the opportunity to join Judy and Nick's following cases as a undercover agent. So, for that she had to go to the University. Trivia= -24 years old - red fox - has a crush on Nick Wilde -Annie Fox was a childhood moment of Nick Wilde's backstory Category:Zootopia